Amor en el colegio
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Como en todo colegio, Rin esta enamorada de Len, pero el no lo sabe, ella es la compañera de aula de Len Kagamine, su amiga Gumi Megpoid va a ayudar a Rin que conquiste a Len. RinxLen,GumixGumo/Gumiya,LukaxGakupo,KaitoxMeiko y MikuxMikuo
1. Flechazo de Amor

**Disclaimar: Los personajes de Vocaloid NO me pertenecen.**

**Amor en el colegio**

* * *

_Capitulo n°1 : Flechazo de Amor._

Era un día soleado y frio, una joven rubia de ojos azules está caminando por la bella ciudad de Tokio junto con su amiga de cabellos verdes claros, Gumi, ambas estaban con sus uniformes escolares, de pollera azules oscuros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca con una corbata rojiza y zapatos negros.

—Rin, ya son las 7:30 AM—decía Gumi apurando a su compañera para ir al colegio.

—¡QUE! Entonces que esperamos—dijo Rin agarrando a su compañera del brazo—Nos quedamos las dos vagando por la ciudad y nos olvidamos de ir al colegio—decía la rubia de ojos azules.

Ambas chicas empiezan a correr apuradas para llegar justo al colegio, Miku estaba junto con Len y con Kaito. Cuando Gumi y Rin llegan a la escuela, ambos rubios se miran y parecía que todos los jóvenes que estaban entrando al colegio se quedaron quietos y se volvieron gris, solamente Len y Rin eran los únicos coloridos de la escuela eran ellos dos.

Ambos se miraban, Rin lo miraba sonrojada al igual que Len, un flechazo de amor… —_que lindo es ese chico, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos azules me hipnotizan—_pensaba la decabellos rubio y de ojos azules. Luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gumi, su compañera y amiga.

—Rin hay que entrar al aula, o si no nos vamos a tardar mucho—le decía la peli verde esperándola en la entrada del colegio.

—Ahí voy Gumi—le respondía la rubia de ojos azules. Ella deja de mirarlo y se aleja del pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en la salida del colegio.

— _¿Cómo se llamara esa jovencita hermosa?_ _—_se preguntaba el joven mientras la miraba que se alejaba de él.

—Len, ¿estás bien? —le preguntaba Kaito llamándole la atención a su compañero.

— ¿eh?, si estoy bien, debemos entrar al salón antes de que llegue el profesor—decía el de cabellos rubio algo distraído.

Kaito y Len entran a su salón junto con Miku, el profesor de literatura aun no llegaba, en esos momento, Gumi estaba junto con su hermano mayor Gakupo Kamui. Todos los otros alumnos estaban sentados arriba de sus mesas y charlaban con sus compañeros.

—Hermana, no me preocupes mas como me hiciste la otra vez…—le decía Gakupo mirando a su pequeña hermana.

—Hermano, no lo volveré hacer, no tengo novio—suspiro Gumi mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿te pones celoso si tengo novio? —le preguntaba la de cabellos verdes

—no, solamente n quiero que te lastimen—le contesta el de cabellos purpura, mientras le tocaba el cabello corto de su hermana menor y jugaba despeinándola.

Luka miraba a los hermanos juntos y divertidos pero se quedaba mirando a Gakupo quien sonreía y se reía al lado de su hermana Gumi.

—a veces no te soporto, pero te veo tan alegre al lado de tu hermana, eres hermoso—decía Luka en voz baja y se tapaba la boca con el primer libro que encontró, "_Romeo y Julieta_", ella disimulaba y a la vez miraba de reojo al joven de cabellos purpura.

Kaito y Meiko estaban hablando, el peli azulado comía su helado mientras hablaba con la castaña, — ¿Kaito hiciste la tarea de matemática? —Le preguntaba Meiko revisando la mochila de Kaito, sacaba los papeles que tenia adentro de la mochila hasta encontró más helado adentro de la mochila de este.

— ¿Qué revisas Meiko? —le preguntaba el peli azulado, mientras una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Kaito.

—la tarea de matemática, pero por lo que veo encuentro más helado que la carpeta de matemáticas—le contesta la castaña, sacando al fin la carpeta de Kaito.

—Mira quién habla de tarea, si tu Meiko traes bebidas en tu mochila junto con los útiles del colegio — le dijo el de cabellos azules, señalando la mochila de la joven.

La castaña disimulaba y se acerca a su mochila, le cierra el cierre, — ¿cuales bebidas? —dijo la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa. El joven le sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza.

Miku y Mikuo estaban juntos, escribiéndose entre los dos y se sacaban fotos. Ellos eran la pareja del aula, o como le decía Haku, la pareja de tortolitos.

Gumi y Gumiya, miraban el reloj que estaba marcando las 9:25 AM, faltaba 5 minutos para que el recreo, y también después del recreo venia la clase de teatro.

Gumiya voltea y miraba a Gumi aburrida jugaba con sus lentes rojos, —_ella es linda… pero el que me impide es Gakupo_—pensaba el de cabellos verdes.

—Gakupo es mi mejor amigo y yo me enamore de su hermana menor, que en la quiere tanto y la protege de todo—dijo él al suspirar.

* * *

Continuara….


	2. Clase de Teatro

_Capitulo N° 2: Clase de Teatro_

* * *

Suena el timbre del colegio a las 9: 30 AM, todos los alumnos del aula se levantan de las mesas ya que el profesor de literatura había faltado, grupos de chicas y chicos salían de los salones, dejando en los pasillos de la escuela una multitud de jóvenes caminando y corriendo para salir al patio ya que era recreo. Rin y Gumi caminaban juntas, atrás de ellas dos estaba Gakupo Kamui acompañándolas y también vigilándolas a las dos. Salen del colegio y se van al patio en donde estaban todos jugando, hablando y comiendo.

Len estaba en el patio, de su pequeña bolsa saca una banana y empieza a comerla. Justo salen los tres juntos y ve a Rin al lado de la peli verde, en ese momento joven de cabellos rubios se atraganta con la banana, Gumi empuja a la rubia de ojos azules;

—pobre Len, te voy a ayudar—dijo Rin nerviosa, ella le golpea en la espalda y el joven se termina tragando el pedazo de banana que le había quedado en la garganta. —Muchísimas gracias señorita—le dijo este mientras se tocaba el cuello.

—De nada—responde ella en tono nervioso y sonrojado, Rin da la media vuelta y se va otra vez con sus compañeros.

— ¡Hola Gakupo! —le dijo Gumiya acercándose al de cabellos purpura.

—Hola, Gumiya—le responde Gakupo extendiéndole la mano al peli verde. Ambos se saludan chocando sus manos.

Gumi los miraba y sonreía, el amigo de Gakupo se sonrojaba cuando la joven le sonreía. Rin le agarra del brazo a Gumi y se la lleva en el salón de Teatro en donde estaba una joven profesora de edad aproximadamente 30años y de cabello violeta, ella estaba organizando papeles o mejor dicho los guiones.

— ¡Hola, profesora Victoria!—le saludaban ambas chicas levantado la mano, la profesora de actuación y teatro, no las escucho ya que estaba ocupada preparando los guiones.

*en el recreo*

Miku y Kaito se acercaban a Len, la peli verde agua lo agarra de las mejillas;

—Hay Len se que estas enamorado—le decía Miku apretándole las mejillas al rubio dejándolas rojizas.

— ¿Te gusta Rin?, no es asi—le preguntaba la joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules del joven rubio.

— ¿Eh?, no…no me gusta Rin—contesta el de cabellos rubios sonrojado por la pregunta de la peli verde agua.

—Está bien, te creo, es que Mikuo el que me dijo eso y le salto la sospecha—decía ella tranquila y relajada.

—Luka, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Gakupo que estas enamorada él? —le preguntaba Meiko mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella de cerveza.

—Uff!, aun no lo sé espero que el sienta lo mismo que yo—dijo la peli rosada con suspiro.

Suena el timbre que terminaba el recreo, toda otra vez adentro del colegio—Bueno a la clase de teatro—dijeron Mikuo y Gumiya con suspiro.

La profesora de teatro estaba esperando a todos su alumnos, Mikuo y Miku agarrados de las manos, Gakupo, Gumiya,Rin y Gumi como un pequeño grupo, Len al lado de Kaito, Meiko y de Luka.

—Bueno mis alumnos, empezaremos a ensayar para la obra de Romeo y Cenicienta—decía la profesora de actuación. — ¿Quien se ofrece para ser Romeo y las chicas Cenicienta? —

-_sonido de fondo el grillo-_

—Propongo que los varones hagan piedra, papel o tijera—dijo Gumi levantando la mano.

— ¿Otra idea?—dijo Luka mirando a sus compañeros.

La profesora saca una lista y tenía todos los nombres de sus alumnos, —Meiko será la madrastra de la obra—decía la de cabello violeta.

—Si, Meiko la madrastra borracha—dijo Kaito en tono burlón, en ese momento Meiko le golpea en la cabeza del peli azulado. El de cabellos azulados le salía un chichón.

—Kaito Shion, será el sirviente del príncipe, o mejor dicho quien va ser de Romeo, Len Kagamine—dijo la profesora.

—Rin Kagamine es cenicienta, Gumi Megpoid será el hada, Gakupo el rey. —decía la de cabello violeta. —Mikuo y Gumiya serán los soldados de Len, Miku y Luka serán las hermanastras —

—y otra cosa para los principales actores, el beso debe ser real, nada de falsedad—insinúa la profesora.

Como el tiempo paso volando, el timbre toco a las 1Pm, todos salieron de la escuela, Gakupo miraba a Luka, quien salía sola y con cara de tristeza, Gumi y Rin junto con Gumiya salieron de la escuela.

—Luka, ¿Qué harás el sábado? —Le preguntaba Gakupo Kamui mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Nada, ¿Por qué? —preguntaba ella

—Te invito a salir este sábado a las 7Pm—le contesta el de cabellos purpura.

—Está bien—dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza, Luka se van junto con Meiko y Kaito a sus casas.

Miku y Mikuo se iban juntos y acompañando a Len Kagamine a su casa, —_creo que el destino nos está juntando_—pensaba Len cuando caminaba delante de la feliz pareja.

—_No puedo creer que tengo que actuar contigo Len Kagamine, mi corazón late demasiado y mis ojos brillan al verte, no puedo esperar para la actuación ,aunque esté un poco nerviosa_—Pensaba Rin cuando se iba caminando con Gumi y con Gumiya.

—Rin, la profesora te dio una buena oportunidad—dijo la peli verde en tono bajo

—Gumi, esto fue solamente suerte—decía la rubia sonrojada, todo estaba silencioso por la calles de Tokio, pero Gumiya rompió el silencio.

—Gumi, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntaba este

La chica se sonrojaba, la rubia de ojos azules le golpeaba pequeños codazos en la cintura de los cabellos verdes. — ¡Gumi acepta! —le decía la rubia en voz baja

—Sí, acepto ir contigo Gumiya—contesta la peli verde parándose bien firme y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡_Me acepto!_ —festejaba el de cabellos verdes en su mente

—El sábado a las 8Pm—dijo Gumiya alejándose de las dos chicas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews, me animo mucho para continuar esta historia de Rin y Len, *-* Me despido nos vemos en el otro capitulo ejjeje :P**

******Saiyonara****  
**


	3. sábado de locos primer beso

_Capitulo n°3: sábado de locos- primer beso…_

* * *

_****Viernes a la salida del colegio****_

Gumiya se despedía de las dos chicas, la de cabellos verdes sentía un calor en sus mejillas, sentía como su corazón latía acelerado por el compañero de Gakupo, ella miraba como su compañero se alejaba de sus manos y su compañera, Rin, la observaba como sus mejillas se tornaban ese color rojizo.

—Gumi, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? —le preguntaba Rin en tono alegre.

—Claro que si amiga mía, además quiero que me ayudes con mi cita con Gumiya—le contesta la de cabellos verdes sonrojada y sonriendo alegremente.

—Chicas ¿qué hacen en el medio de la vereda? —le preguntaba Gakupo acercándose a las dos mientras que el sostenía su mochila en su hombro izquierdo.

—Gakupo sabía que Gumi tiene…. —decía Rin, la de cabellos verdes se acerca a su amiga y le tapa la boca para que no diga nada de lo que sucedió.

—Gumi, ¿que tiene ella? —preguntaba el de cabellos purpuras confundido

—Ella quiso decir que tengo que ensayar para el teatro—dijo la peli verde mientras mantenía tapada la boca cerrada de la rubia.

—Mas te vale que no se trate de un chico, porque no sabes cómo me enfada eso—dijo Gakupo advirtiéndole a su hermana menor.

—Nada más, tengo que ensayar con Rin—dijo la de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, te creo hermana, vamos antes que sea tarde—dijo Gakuo mientras las acompañaba a las dos chicas hasta llegar a la casa.

*en la casa de Luka*

La de cabellos rosas estaba comiendo atún con arroz y mirando la televisión, la mochila de color rosado oscuro estaba colgada en una de las sillas, en una pequeña mesa había una foto en donde estaba Gakupo, Gumi y ella los tres juntos sonriendo y con sus trajes escolares.

— "_Luka te invito a salir el sábado_" —se le repetía una y otra vez en su mente, cuando le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranjas.

—Al fin, tengo una oportunidad para estar con mi Gakupo— decía ella en voz baja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El sábado por la noche…Tendré que comprar un nuevo vestido —dijo Luka levantándose de su silla y dejando el plato vacio arriba de la mesada.

*en la casa de Kaito Shion (11PM)*

Kaito y Akaito estaban durmiendo en la misma cama y a su alrededor había muchos paquetes de todo tipo de sabores de helados, algunos helados que estaban derritiéndose porque no tenían tapa y otros paquetes de helados estaban vacios y ambos chicos estaban tirados en la cama. Len estaba leyendo el guion de "_Romeo y Cenicienta_" que le había entregado su profesora de teatro.

—"_Romeo tiene que ponerle el zapato de cristal a la mucama que trabaja para la señora Meiko"_ —leía el rubio en su mente. —_"El príncipe deberá besar a la mucama"_ —

Len se sonrojaba cuando leía una y otra vez esa parte, ya que su profesora aviso que sea real el beso. El cierra la libreta de guiones, se dirige a la cocina y agarra de la heladera una banana.

—_Rin Kagamine_—se le repetía en su mente.

—Cuando la vi a ella, sentí un flechazo extraño en mi pecho—decía el rubio de ojos azules en voz baja y ponía su mano el lado izquierdo de su pecho. El de cabellos rubios se asomaba por la puerta que daba a la vista el cuarto de Meiko, ella dormía al lado de su botella de vidrio, había tomado de más como siempre y se había quedado dormida en la casa de Kaito Shion.

_****Sábado por la tarde****_

Gumi y Rin, salieron a caminar por el centro comercial para comprar un vestido, ambas entraron en un local en donde había ropa para chicas, una joven de cabellera rosa claro estaba comprando un vestido negro con detalles rosado oscuro.

— ¿Luka? —preguntaban ambas chicas al mismo tiempo. La de cabellos rosa voltea, las ve a Rin y a Gumi con cara de sorprendidas.

— ¿Luka con quien vas a salir? —le preguntaba la de cabellos verdes dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda de la joven.

—Pues, con…Tu- hermano—contesta ella nerviosa y sonrojada.

—No te preocupes amiga mía, no diré nada, no soy sobre protectora con mi Oni-chan—decía la de cabellos verdes claros sonriendo.

—Y dime Gumi, ¿Tu con quien vas a salir? —le preguntaba Luka sonriendo de lado.

La de cabellos verdes se sonroja a tal pregunta de la peli rosada, —Saldré con Gumiya—contesta ella mirando a la rubia.

Luka la miraba con una sonrisa y su respuesta fue unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizar a la peli verde. Gumi empieza a elegir vestidos junto con la rubia de ojos azules. La peli verde entra para probarse los vestidos, el primero fue uno de color amarillo con detalles blancos, Luka y Rin negaban con la cabeza por el vestido. El segundo era verde oscuro con detalles negros y llegaba hasta las rodillas con unos tacones negros.

—Ese vestido te deja hermosa Gumi—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo aplaudiendo.

Las tres chicas salieron del centro comercial, Luka se despide de sus amigas y compañeras del colegio y se va para su casa, prepararse para la cena que va a tener con Gakupo Kamui. Las dos chicas seguían caminando, cuando abrieron la puerta Gakupo ya estaba sentado en la silla cruzados de brazos y se había cambiado a un elegante traje negro, de camisa blanca y un moño de color purpura.

— ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos jovencitas? —le preguntaba el de cabellos purpura.

—Fuimos al centro a comprar algunas cosas para el teatro—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Rin, Gumi acaba de llamar Len y dijo que si él puede venir a ver una película de terror con ustedes—dijo Gakupo mirando a ambas chicas.

La rubia se quedo callada y asentía con la cabeza para que venga su compañero, —_Gakupo y Gumi tienen una cita que será de mi ahora porque viene mi amor oculto_—pensaba la rubia mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojizas.

—Bueno—dijo Gumi con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Rin esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies—le decía ella en el oído de la rubia.

Gakupo se despide de las chicas y las deja solas a las dos viendo la televisión, —Ya se fue ahora es mi turno de irme…—insinuaba la peli verde preparándose en su habitación y su compañera se quedaba mirando la televisión. Suena el timbre y la rubia de ojos azules abre la puerta, era nada menos que Len Kagamine con un CD en sus manos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —decía este sonrojado.

—Sí, pasa amigo mío—responde ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En ese momento llega Gumiya y pasa pidiendo permiso, la peli verde lo miraba que estaba vestido elegante, él la agarra de las manos a su dama y se la lleva al restaurante, ya que eran las 8pm y el de cabellos purpura salió a las 7pm.

*mientras tanto en la cita de Luka*

El de cabellos purpuras llevo a su dama en un restaurante llamado "Lovess", la de cabellos rosado claro, pide en el menú arroz con atún y el caballero que la acompañaba pedía un rodajas de berenjenas con un pedazo de carne.

Gumi y Gumiya entran al mismo restaurante "Lovess", tenían una mesa reservada en el fondo. Ambos piden su plato favorito ensalada de zanahorias con un poco de arroz, cuando los dos estaban comiendo el de cabellos verdes miraba hacia la otra mesa que estaba adelante y cerca de la entrada. —_Gakupo y Luka están ahí, ¿qué ahogo ahora?_ —pensaba el peli verde mientras se tapaba con el libro de menú.

*En la casa de Gakupo (en donde están Len y Rin)

Ambos rubios miraban la película de terror, la rubia apretaba muy fuerte la almohada por tener miedo, un pulso no controlado por ella hace que le agarre de la mano a Len, quien luego se sonrojaba.

—Los zombis, no existen—repetía la rubia cerrando sus ojos de miedo y temblaban sus manos del susto.

El de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se le acerca a la joven, toca sus manos con suavidad y le hace que ella se acerque a él, —_Rin los zombis no existen_—le susurraba en el oído de la joven. Len estiraba los brazos de la joven hacia él y sellan sus labios con un apasionado beso, Rin abría sus ojos azules, —_Mi primer beso… Y con mi amor oculto_ —pensaba ella en su mente.

—_No podía soportar más para besarla, me hechizo_—pensaba el rubio mientras seguía besando a la joven. La de cabellos rubios y ojos azules rompe el beso, se tocaba sus labios y se sonrojaba. Len la miraba y le sonríe.

—Eres hermosa, cuando te sonrojas—le dijo el rubio mirando los ojos azules y brillantes. La rubia sin decir nada le acariciaba la mejilla del Len.

*en el restaurante "Lovess"*

La de cabellos verdes voltea y ve a Gakupo cenando con Luka, su compañera de la escuela, ambos peli verdes se miran, —Creo que hay que dejar la cena para otro día—dijo Gumiya decepcionado,

—Concuerdo contigo—dijo Gumi bajando la mirada. Ella se levanta de la mesa y se retira haciendo silencio para que el de cabellos purpuras no se dará cuenta. El de cabellos verdes deja dinero arriba de la mesa cuando se estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, Gakupo voltea y ve a su compañero saliendo del lugar, el de cabellos purpura sonríe de lado y volvía hablando con Luka.

Gumiya acompañaba a Gumi hasta su casa, ella antes de abrir la puerta de su casa es agarrada de los brazos por parte del joven peli verde quien asomaba su rostro con la de ella, terminando con un beso que sello ese momento romántico para ambos. La rubia sentía que había alguien en la puerta y ve que eran ellos dos. La joven no podía evitar reírse un poco al ver a su amiga besándose con su compañero de clases.

—Adiós amor mío—le dijo Gumiya besando la mano de la joven.

—Adiós mi corazón —responde ella viendo como se alejaba su chico. La peli verde entra a su casa, ven a Rin y Len un poco alejados.

—Creo que no funciono—dijo la de cabellos verde en tono bajo y encerrándose en su cuarto. Len se despedía de su amada dándole otro beso, pero esta vez era pequeño y suave. La rubia entra en el cuarto de su amiga y se tira en la cama para dormir.

En ese momento llega Gakupo agotado se quita su saco y lo lanza al sofá, se quita los zapatos y se tira en su cama para dormir profundo… Luka con una sonrisa en sus labios se dormía en su cama.

—Hoy fue mi mejor día— decía ella con sus ojos cerrados y sacando una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara…

* * *

**Perdon por la tardanza, estuve ocupada estudiando (uffa *cara de nena caprichosa*) ajajja, bueno espero que este capitulo le guste, gracias por seguirme jejje n_n no saben cuanto me alegra eso. Voy hacer lo posible para continuar este fic n_n. Bueno me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo.**

****Saiyonara**  
**

**J.H  
**


	4. Sospechas…

_**Hola, de nuevo ejjej perdon que tarde mucho para continuar, tuve un problemita con el colegio (semana de examenes ufff eso es una pesadilla) bueno volvi con todo ejej aguante LenxRin ejeje *-* les dejo la continuacion ejej :D**  
_

* * *

_Capitulo N°4: Sospechas…  
_

_***Lunes por la mañana***_

Todos los chicos volvieron al colegio, esta vez, era la clase de educación física, los varones estaban parados del lado derecho del gimnasio mirando a las chicas quienes estaba hablando juntas y con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios ya que también era el día de jugar "quemados", las pelotas rojas estaban en el suelo. Los varones miraban a las chicas asustados porque no sabían que podrían hacer ellas en este juego, como también ellas también podrían llegar hacer brutas jugando a este jugo común.

El peli azulado miraba con una cara de susto a Meiko, quien ella también tenía un rostro malvado. Gakupo observaba a la peli rosada con su rostro atractivo y le giñaba el ojo, en lo que también la joven se hacia la enojada con él para que sus compañeros del gimnasio no sospecharan nada.

La peli verde miraba a Gumiya, ya que él estaba algo nervioso estando al lado de su compañero de cabellos purpuras, Len y Rin estaban distanciados, ambos disimulaban como que no paso nada, si Rin se sonrojaba al ver a Len, Gumi sospecharía de todo.

—Bueno mis alumnos, empecemos el juego —dijo la profesora de cabellera negra y ojos azules, haciendo un ruido con su silbato.

La castaña le lanza la pelota a el de cabellos azules, este lo esquiva y la pelota es agarra por Mikuo quien se lo lanza a Rin y ella lo esquiva. Luka le lanza al joven de cabellos purpura de manera agresiva y el joven lo esquiva, Kiyoteru es el primero en salir del juego, ya que la peli rosada le dio en las piernas.

Len agarra la pelota, miraba a la rubia y a la de cabellos verdes quien miraba al amigo de su hermano. —Mejor se lo tiro a Gumi…—decía el rubio en voz baja y estirando su brazo para lanzar la pelota hacia la chica.

El rubio de ojos azules lanza la pelota y Miku queriendo agarrarla hace un movimiento falso, es golpeada en su cintura dejándola en el suelo, —Otra más afuera del juego—dijo la profesora soplando su silbato.

Miku y Kaito estaban sentados en un lado del campo de juego, los dos se miraban y se sonrojaban. —_Kaito Shion, mi ex novio o mejor dicho mi amor pasajero, su sonrisa me cautivaba pero cuando se preocupaba por mi exageraba mucho_—pensaba Miku tan solo verle el rostro a su antiguo amor.

—_Ella, Miku ex novia, la cuidaba y la defendía, ahora es la novia de Mikuo, que sean felices, pero ella fue mi amor hasta que me dejo por él, por Mikuo_—dijo el peli azulado mirando también al otro joven de cabellera verde agua.

Gumiya elimina a Luka y Rin, la peli rosada estaba distraída mirando al de cabellos purpura. Y Rin estaba mirando sonrojada al rubio de ojos azules quien le guiñaba el ojo cada 5 minutos.

— ¡Gumiya!, eliminaste a Rin…—decía el rubio con enfado.

— ¿Rin?, ¿Te preocupas por ella? —le preguntaba el de cabellos verdes confundido por la reacción del rubio, quien estaba un poco sonrojado.

La profesora miraba a sus alumnos, había más hombres que mujeres, jugando a los quemados. Tres mujeres afuera del juego, había más hombres, la docente miraba su reloj que lo llevaba consigo en él su brazo izquierdo. El reloj marcaban las 10:30 AM, —Bueno mis alumnos esto es todo por hoy, ganaron los hombres—decía esta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos los hombres festejaban, Meiko se acercaba lentamente hacia su chico de cabellos azules y pone sus dos manos en sus mejillas, juntando sus labios con los del joven terminando con un apasionado beso, la de cabellos verde agua los miraba y ella bajaba la vista ya que ella lo perdió, ella lo había dejado, Mikuo se acerca a su chica y le agarra de la mano, salieron corriendo del gimnasio, Gakupo le pegaba pequeños codazos a su compañero de cabellos verdes;

— ¡Oye! Gumiya, ¿con quién saliste el sábado? —le preguntaba este mirándolo fijamente.

—Pues…—el joven guardo un poco de silencio por unos segundos…—_Si Gakupo se entera de que yo Salí con su hermana, ¡me matara tengo que decirle algo pero que!_ —pensaba el joven mientras que su rostro reflejaba los nervios.

—Pues Salí con Rin Kagamine…—le contestan él un poco dudando de su respuesta, en ese momento el de cabellos purpuras miraba a la rubia de ojos azules y no lo podía creer, Len había escuchado la respuesta que había dado su compañero del aula.

—_Mentiroso Gumiya, yo estuve con Rin, seguramente le dijiste eso para que Gakupo confiara en ti_— pensaba el rubio de ojos azules mirando a la vez a Gumi quien se había sentado en el suelo del gimnasio. Luka estaba sentada a un lado de ella, mirando a los chicos.

—Nunca podre salir con Gumiya…—dijo Gumi con suspiro.

Gakupo se le acercaba a Rin con un rostro de confundido, —Rin, ¿tu saliste con mi compañero…?—le preguntaba en tono de relajado y confundido.

Rin miraba las señales que le hacia la peli verde, a espaldas de su hermano mayor, Gakupo Kamui, la rubia sin otra opción y como lo miraba Len, —Si, yo Salí con el Gumi se quedo en tu casa compañero —contestaba ella bajando la mirada.

El de cabellos purpuras se quedo sin palabras, simplemente él le agarra de la mano a su hermana menor y a su chica con quien había salido el sábado y salen de la clase de educación física (gimnasio). Len miraba a su chica de quien se había enamorado y baja la mirada, se va al baño de hombres dejando a Rin, junto con Meiko y Kaito…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, sayonara :D  
**


	5. La idea

**Perdon por la tardanza :S, ultimamente estoy ocupada, hare lo posible para actualizarme pronto.  
**

**Bueno en el capitulo anterior Gumiya complico un poco más las cosas para la relación de Len y Rin. Los planes de Len, para que Gumiya sea valiente en reclamar su amor por Gumi ante Gakupo. :P**

* * *

_Capitulo N°5:La Idea…_

***Lunes a las 11am***

Después de la clase de educación física, todos se habían retirado del colegio, ya que no venia el otro profesor, Len había quedado percatado por lo que había dicho Gumiya la otra vez…—_Si, estoy saliendo con Rin…Con Rin…_—se le repetía varias veces por su mente.

El rubio de ojos azules estaba en un pequeño parque que estaba al frente de su colegio, el joven estaba acostado sobre el pasto, sus ojos se enfocaban en el cielo azul, la brisa acariciando su mejilla.

—"_Que cobarde eres….Gumiya"_ —escuchaba Len, estando acostado, rápidamente el reconoció la voz de esa persona, era nada menos que Gumi quien estaba sentada y su espalda estaba apoyado a un árbol. El joven la miraba como una lágrima pasaba por sus mejillas.

—Gumi…No te pongas triste—dijo el rubio al levantarse y verla deprimida.

— ¿Len? — preguntaba la peli verde mirándolo algo confundida. El rubio se acercaba a ella, lentamente.

—Tengo una idea…—menciona Len sentándose al lado de Gumi, ella se seca sus lagrimas y lo mira a los ojos.

—Vamos a jugar un juego vengativo…—insinuaba el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Como que juego? —preguntaba ella aun sin entenderlo.

—Vamos a ponerle celoso a Gumiya…Así una vez que el sea celoso yo recupero a mi chica y tu tendrás de vuelta a tu chico—responde Len, con una sonrisa.

—Oh!, bueno me agrada el juego—dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa malvada.

—Entonces, ¿una cita de mentiritas…?—pregunta ella como iniciar los celos

—Claro, como no, los tenemos que recuperar antes de que Gakupo los invite a cenar a ellos dos—decía este con cara de preocupación.

_***En la casa de Gakupo***_

Rin estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión, mientras que Gakupo se quedaba cocinando para el almuerzo, ella deja de mirar el televisor y se pone triste, el de cabellos purpura se acercaba a su compañera, preocupado por ella.

—Rin, ¿te sientes? —le preguntaba Gakupo preguntaba este con cara de preocupación.

—Si estoy bien, Gakupo, no te preocupes—le contesta ella levantando su mirada.

—_Espero que Len no esté herido, lo tuve que hacer por Gumiya, ¡que cobarde que es!_ —pesaba la rubia mientras miraba a su compañero Gakupo.

El hermano de Gumi, se aleja de Rin y el vuelve a la cocina para fijarse su comida, la rubia se levanta del sillón y se encierra en el cuarto de su compañera. Ella escuchaba un ruido por debajo de la almohada, ella lo levanta y se fija el objeto que hacia ruido…

—Oh!, es mi celular—Mencionaba ella percatada. El celular marcaba el nombre de "Gumi", la rubia de ojos azules sin pensarlo en dos veces atiende su celular.

—Hola, amiga…—dijo ella con una sonrisa

_Hola Rin, debo decirte algo, una buena idea que me comento Len…_—dijo la peli verde, hablando por su celular.

Dime la idea amiga mía—responde Rin con interés.

_Bueno, Len me comento que quiere ponerle celoso a Gumiya. Para que luego él se enfrente a oni-chan y le cuente la verdad, ¿estás de acuerdo?_ —decía Gumi confiada.

Está bien, ¿cuándo lo debo invitar a salir? —preguntaba la rubia un poco confundida.

_Hoy a la noche… como a las 8p.m_—le contesta la peli verde con animo

_Adiós Rin_—dijo ella colgando su celular.

Adiós amiga—decía Rin, apagando su celular,

Ella prepara su ropa que tenía guardado en el ropero de Gumi, ya que ella se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su amiga, Rin agarra su vestido blanco con detalles negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, una vincha negra para que sujete su cabello corto y rubio.

—Ya estoy lista para la cita con Gumiya, solamente me falta llamarlo, o que Len lo llame por mí…—dijo la rubia en voz baja y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Hare lo posible para recuperar mi relación secreta con mi chico_—pensaba la joven mientras se maquillaba un poco.

Continuara….

* * *

_**Bueno nos leeremos luego :P jejej**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo :D  
**_

_** sayonara :D**  
_


	6. La verdad

**Bueno perdón por la tardanza, estaba poco inspirada para continuar, pero volvi xD ejjej. **

* * *

_**Capitulo N°6: La verdad**_

***Lunes por la noche***

Eran las 7 p.m, Rin Kagamine estaba listo para su cita con Gumiya, con su vestido blanco con detalles negros y sus zapatos del mismo color, su vincha negra que le sujetaba su cabello rubio. Ella mira su celular que estaba sobre la almohada de su cama.

—Espero que el plan funcione—dijo Rin cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos. Suena su celular y la joven rápidamente atiende la llama que mostraba el nombre de "Gumiya"

—Hola Gumiya…—dijo Rin respondiendo al celular.

—_Hola Rin, estoy afuera de tu casa…_—dijo el peli verde, en tono alegre.

—Ahí salgo espérame—decía la rubia de ojos azules cortando su celular.

Una vez que la joven cuelga su celular, rápidamente sale de la habitación de su amiga y la busca por el living de la casa, Gumi estaba sentada al lado de su hermano mirando la televisión. La de cabellos verdes tenía su celular en su mano…—Rin, te escuche hablar con Gumiya—dijo Gumi mirando a su amiga.

Gumi estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido negro con detalles blancos y unos zapatos negros.

—Entonces me escuchaste, ¿no es así? —le dijo Rin mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Así es, por eso me encargue de llamarle a Len— insinuó la joven peli verde expresado una sonrisa. —_El plan va de maravilla_—pensaba la chica mientras que miraba a su compañera.

— ¿Con quién saldrás?mi querida hermana—preguntaba Gakupo asomando su mirada enojada hacia su hermana menor.

—Es una salida de amigos nada mas —contesta Gumi con una sináptica sonrisa.

***afuera de la casa* **

Gumiya estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la casa, cuando las yemas de sus dedos estaban por llegar a la perrilla de aquella puerta, para poder abrirla. En su mano izquierda llevaba un ramo de flores rojizas, llevaba puesto un traje elegante de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde oscuro.

El rubio de ojos azules, ve al joven y se acerca a él. Len llevaba un traje blanco, una camisa negra y una corbata amarilla que hacia una buena combinación. En su mano derecha llevaba un ramo de flores amarillas.

—Gumiya, ¿a quién vienes a buscar, a Rin o a Gumi? —le preguntaba con una sonrisa

—Pues a Rin… y tu, es raro verte por la casa de Gakupo —le responde el peli verde confundido.

—Vengo a buscar a Gumi…—dijo Len mirándolo detenidamente—_Espero que el plan funcione_—pensaba el rubio de ojos azules expresando una pequeña sonrisa ante Gumiya.

—_Acaso dijo a "Gumi", mi Gumi… ¡Maldita sea!, mi idea de ocultar lo nuestro con ella se está cayendo a pedazos, me siento tan-tan sorprendido, mi corazón late mas fuerte cuando alguien se le acerca a mi chica… _—pensaba el de cabellos verdes al ver la sonrisa de su compañero.

Gumiya abre la puerta y entra a la casa, atrás le seguía Len tranquilamente, las chicas estaban hablando con Gakupo, o mejor dicho discutiendo. Como el de cabellos purpuras no le creía a su hermana menor de esa salida de "amigos", ignoro a las dos jóvenes y ve a los chicos que estaban parados justo en la entrada de la casa, Gumiya demostraba un rostro de sorprendido y confundido.

—Gumiya ¿cuándo vas a decir la verdad? —le preguntaba el rubio un poco enfadado.

—Gumiya, ¿dime que está pasando?, ¿Qué verdad me tienes que decir? —le preguntaba el de cabellos purpuras mirando a su amigo.

—Bueno voy a decir la verdad Gakupo, porque esto de Len y Gumi me provoca celos…—decía con suspiro el joven de cabellos verdes. —Gakupo, en verdad no estoy enamorado de Rin, sino de Gumi tu hermosa hermana que me robo el corazón… Len es el que quiere salir con Rin…—respondía el joven mirando a su chica de cabellos verdes.

Gumiya se acercaba hacia la su chica de cabellos verdes y le tomaba de las manos. Joven de cabella purpura los miraba a ambos, no le quedo otra que tomar una decisión… Si su hermana era feliz al lado de él, Gakupo no evitara nada para separarlos, de hecho quiere que estén juntos si ambos son felices.

—Gakupo… ¿Puedo estar con tu hermosa hermana? —le dijo el joven de cabellos verdes cortésmente.

—Pues claro que si… Si Gumi es feliz a tu lado, yo seré feliz porque ella lo está—contesta el hermano mayor de Gumi.

La peli verde le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hermano, demostrándole su cariño y lo mucho que ella lo quería…—Oni-chan, muchas gracias… Y corrigiéndote, también serás feliz al lado de Luka…—

—jejeje!, tienes razón hermana—decía Gakupo despeinando el cabello verde de su hermana.

—Bueno, todo salió bien—dijo Len, levantando el pulgar como señal de "bien" hacia Gumi. La joven le responde de la misma manera a su compañero.

Rin sonrojado le toma de la mano a Len, este le ofrece el ramo de flores amarillas. Gumi y Gumiya se toman de la mano y sale ambos de la casa, luego les acompañaba la feliz pareja de Len y Rin, pero tomaron caminos diferentes al salir de la casa, Rin y Len se habían ido por el camino del parque a caminar cerca de una fuente, mientras que la pareja de Gumiya y Gumi se habían ido al restaurante en donde comenzó todo el problema… "LOVESS".

***Rin y Len en el parque***

La brisa del viento hacia mover a los arboles de aquel parque, todo tan verde y hermoso, flores por aquí y flores por allá. Ambos jóvenes de cabellera rubia, caminaban tomados de la mano hasta que se sientan en una banca que estaba justo frente de la fuente, Rin miraba fijamente a su novio rubio de ojos azules. —Sabes Len… Aun tenemos que ensayar para el teatro—decía la rubia, un poco preocupada.

—No te preocupes Amor, cuantas veces habremos leído ese cuento, que ya de memoria lo sabemos—dijo Len, tranquilizando a su chica.

—Si, como mas de cinco veces habré leído ese cuento, pero la profesora lo titulo "Romeo y Cenicienta—dijo Rin alegre y le acariciaba la mejilla de su novio.

Las nubes empezaron a tapar la Luna que con sus luces nocturnas reflejaba la hermosura del parque, una pequeña gota cae del cielo y impacta en la mejilla de Len. El joven asomaba su rostro, al igual que Rin cuando sus labios impactaron en un tierno y apasionado beso, comenzó a llover, Len como todo caballero se quita su saco y le cubre a su novia. Salieron corriendo del parque, para luego llegar a casa de Gakupo.

—Toma Len, muchas gracias—dijo Rin entregándole el saco a su chico. El no dice nada y lo agarra con una sonrisa, la joven sostenía el ramo de flores en su mano izquierda, ella acerca sus labios para darle un pequeño beso de despedida a su chico.

—Nos vemos mañana, en el colegio y en la clase de teatro—decía Len alejándose ante la vista de la joven, aun seguía lloviendo.

***Gumi y Gumiya en el restaurante LOVESS***

La pareja de cabellos verdes estaban disfrutando de una ensalada de zanahorias, ya que a los dos les gustaban las mismas cosas, Gumi observaba por la ventana la llovizna. —Gumi. ¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntaba el de cabellos verdes algo confundido.

—Si estoy bien es que debemos irnos ya, porque son las 9 Pm—menciona ella para que luego su hermano no la este regañando.

—Bueno vamos—dijo el joven dejando dinero arriba de la mesa, a penas salieron del restaurante, Gumiya le agarra a su chica del brazo y la besa en los labios, —_Mi primer beso… Debajo de la lluvia_—pensaba la joven sonrojada.

El chico de cabellos verdes la toma de la mano y salen corriendo debajo de la lluvia, las luces de la ciudad empezaron a encenderse, Gumiya la deja justo en la entrada de la casa. Él le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su chica.

Gumi entra a su casa y encuentra a su hermano mayor durmiendo en su cama, Rin saliendo del baño, cambiada y con una toalla que la sujetaba su cabello rubio. La peli verde entra a su cuarto busca su ropa para dormir y se entra al baño para tomarse una ducha… Al salir, ella miraba a su amiga y compañera que tenía un rostro de feliz, alegre y emocionada.

—Rin, ¿el te beso?, mejor digamos al mismo tiempo —Le preguntaba Gumi con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —reaccionan ambas emocionadas. Las dos chicas chocan sus manos, como señal de "Victoria o Bien hecho".

—Ahora mañana tenemos que ensayar para el teatro—insinúa Gumi, mientras se acostaba en su cama.

—No te preocupes amiga todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro—dijo Rin mirando a su amiga quien estaba cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé—decía Gumi quedando completamente dormida.

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo como a mí me gusto al escribirlo, muchísimas gracias por sus __Reviews__. Saludos eje :D_

_***Saiyonara***_


	7. parte 1: Nervios

**Bueno perdón por la tardanza, tenia cosas que hacer como estudiar :S, Les traigo la continuación de "Amor en el Colegio", ahora será por partes más o menos será partes del capítulo 7 :D espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo N°7-parte 1; Nervios**

***Martes a las 9:30 a.m***

En la mañana durante la clase de teatro, todos los adolescentes estaban preparándose en el teatro ya que a la noche, se iba a realizar la obra de "Romeo y Cenicienta" esta vez iba ser diferente, algunos estaban nerviosos arriba del escenario, como Miku se ponía nerviosa ya que tenía que ser la hermanastra malvada de Rin.

En el escenario estaba decorado como una casa antigua, ya que era el primer acto en donde aparecían las hermanastras de cenicienta. Rin estaba cambiado para el ensayo, con un vestido todo rotoso y sucio, mientras que Meiko tenía que ser de la madrastra de ella. La castaña bebía su cerveza antes de ensayar, pero no bebía mucho ya que Kaito la vigilaba, porque su novia había causado algunos accidentes estando borracha.

_***Flash back***_

Kaito recién llegaba del colegio, el tira su mochila en el sofá y entra su cuarto. Una joven quien estaba acostada y dormida en la cama del joven tenía unas diez botellas de cerveza alrededor de la cama y unas ocho más que estaban arrojadas en el suelo.

—Hay no otra vez, Meiko—murmuraba el peli azulado, Kaito mira sus muebles todo tirado al suelo el florero estaba partido en pequeños pedazos, las flores rojas estaban prendidas quemadas… Era como si hubo una fiesta en su casa, pero no fue así. La única que estaba en la casa era Meiko nada mas, cuando ella estaba en ese estado, hacia cualquier cosa y luego no se acuerda.

—Se ve hermosa cuando duerme…—dijo el joven besando la mejilla de su novia, esta reacciona y lo agarra de la bufanda azulada de Kaito.

—D-d-dame más… cerveza—dijo ella en tono ebrio.

—Meiko ya tomaste suficiente—responde el joven llevándola entre sus brazos, la lleva hasta el baño, la ayudaba a refrescarse la cabeza con agua bien fría para que tome conciencia, la castaña sujetaba su cabello. La ropa de ella tenía pequeñas de agua.

—Ten Meiko, toma esta taza de café —decía el mientras se lo entregaba. La castaña bebía el café tranquilamente, el joven la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Meiko mañana debemos que ensayar para la noche

—Lo sé ya me estaba olvidando de eso—dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Quiero que dejes de beber cerveza hasta que terminemos lo del teatro—dijo el de cabellos azulados mientras le agarraba de la mano.

—Está bien amor dejare de tomar…—contesta ella con una sonrisa. Deja la taza arriba de la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de Kaito, la joven de cabellera castaño besa apasionada a su novio.

_***fin del Flash back***_

Los soldados como Mikuo y Gumiya, no tenían que decir nada ellos nada mas tenían que estar parados al lado de Len, que el joven seria, el príncipe. Gumi ya tenía su disfraz de hada y su hermano mayor, Gakupo estaba buscando su corona que lo había extraviado al ver la hermosura de su novia Luka, que tenía un vestido.

—Otra vez, Gakupo se distrajo —dijo Rin riéndose de su compañero. La profesora de Teatro, le entrega a Mikuo y a Gumiya unos carteles en donde en el cartel estaban Len y Rin representando a "Romeo y Cenicienta". Ambos chicos, salen corriendo del escenario y comenzaron a pegar en las paredes del colegio esos mismos carteles, que mostraban el horario y los actores de aquella obra.

—Uff!, creo que terminamos—dijo Mikuo cansado. — ¿Crees que vendrán a ver esta obra, Gumiya? —le preguntaba el chico.

—Sí, estoy seguro—contesta Gumiya con una sonrisa. —Además ¿qué puede salir mal? —insinuaba este dudando de lo que dijo.

*en la clase de teatro*

La profesora se había ido a la oficina de la directora, ya que la directora misma la había llamado para hablar sobre la obra de teatro, la castaña miraba por todos lados y saca de su mochila una botella de cerveza, Kaito estaba ayudando a Gumi a buscar las alas de la hada. Meiko comienza a beber la cerveza muy rápidamente dejando la botella completamente vacía, ella saca otra botella de cerveza que había ocultado debajo del escritorio de la profesora de teatro.

—Total es a la noche…—dijo ella mientras bebía la cerveza. El peli azulado la ve y el corre rápidamente hacia la castaña, quitándole la botella de cerveza…

—¡Kaito, eso era mío! —dijo Meiko mientras lo seguía a su novio.

—Meiko te dije que no bebas hasta que no a terminemos el teatro—insinúa Kaito, deteniéndose.

—Perdón no, debí hacerlo, que sentía que me llamaba —decía la castaña mientras que a la vez se reía de sus palabras.

—Ok, te perdono Meiko—dijo este con suspiro.

Meiko abraza fuertemente a su novio, ya que el la entendía mucho, el joven sabía que su novia no podía evitar beber. Ya que ella le gustaba mucho, a veces ella se veía graciosa cuando estaba borracha, por las cosas que dice siempre que no tiene lógica. Len y Rin los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa, porque ellos dos los estaban observando desde los asientos del teatro. Hasta que luego ambos chicos de cabello rubio, se comenzaron a aplaudir. Kaito solamente los miraba a los dos… Porque luego Meiko se dio cuenta que estaba parada arriba del escenario y eso la ruborizo.

— ¡Bravo, bravo! —decían los chicos mientras se reían al mismo tiempo. Gakupo ,Gumi y Miku aparecen detrás de los asientos de ambos rubios… Gakupo y Gumi atacaron a Rin agarrándole de sus mejillas, al igual que Miku con Len;

— ¡Oigan!, me va a doler hasta mañana—decía Rin tratando de liberarse de las manos del samurái y de su hermana.

—Rin, se que estas nerviosa, admítelo—dijo la peli verde sospechando de ella.

—Si me dejan de hacer eso, si lo admito—responde la rubia, librándose. La de peli verde agua, deja de molestar a Len.

—No lo vuelvan a hacer, o si no los voy a aplastar—dijo Rin levantando la voz, su pareja intentaba tranquilizarla. Gakupo levantaba una ceja, —Seguro que me vas aplastar con mi aplanadora—dijo el de cabellos purpura ignorando lo que había advertido su compañera.

*_Rin comienza a imaginarse, a Gakupo corriendo por su vida y ella detrás con su aplanadora con una sonrisa de desquiciada*._

—Rin, Rin vuelve—decía su pareja mientras él le agarra del cabello.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntaba ella reaccionando.

—Te quedaste muy pensativa, Rin—dijo el rubio mirándola.

—Me quede pensando que puedo hacer con la obra—responde disimulando. Len la miraba y la besa en los labios, ella se ruborizaba al igual que el chico.

Y ¿eso porque fue? —preguntaba la de cabellos rubio, ruborizada por como actuó su novio ante ella.

D-digamos, que estaba ensayando para la obra de esta noche—contesta el joven un poco nervioso.

Ok, está bien—responde Rin sonrojada. El joven de cabellos rubios se alejaba de ella para luego el mismo ir a probarse la ropa del príncipe.

Bueno chicos, vayan todos a sus casas y comiencen a ensayar o memorizar los diálogos, que esta noche es la obra, los espero esta noche no me fallen—Dijo la profesora de teatro desde la puerta de entrada.

Todos sus alumnos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno se fue a su casa para ensayar o mejor dicho que memorizaran sus diálogos, Mikuo se ofreció rápidamente para que todos se juntaran en su casa para ensayar la obra de esta noche. Gumiya observa su reloj, que lo tenía en su muñeca. El reloj marcaba las 2 pm, tanto que organizarse la hora había pasado muy rápido, el novio de Miku se le quedaba mirando a todos sus compañeros…

—A las 5pm, los espero en mi casa para ensayar los diálogos—dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraban y asintieron con la cabeza, eso hizo que el joven se alegrara. Gumi estaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella es la que debe, cambiarle la vida a la cenicienta, que era su amiga Rin.

—Gumi, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntaba su amiga, preocupándose por ella.

—Sí, pero estoy un poco nerviosa—contesta ella intentando tranquilizarse.

—No te pongas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien—dijo Rin dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda de su amiga.

La peli verde le sonríe, —Gracias amiga—dijo la joven mirando a Rin.

Todo el grupo, comienza a dividir porque tenían que ir a almorzar. Cada uno se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ya tenían un horario perfecto para ir a practicar antes de la obra y era en la casa de Mikuo….

Continuara…

* * *

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D, espero que les guste este capi… gracias por los reviews ejejje _

_Saiyonara_


	8. Capitulo N7 parte 2- Problemas

**Perdón por la tardanza estuve ocupada en estos meses D: y no podía continuar con mi fic… :/ pero bueno volvi ajja :D. Les dejo la continuación de "Amor en el colegio".**

* * *

**Capitulo N°7; parte 2- Problemas**

Cada uno se fue a su casa pero luego se tenían que juntar en la casa de Mikuo, una chica de cabello verde agua estaba en la casa de su amado, ella se preparaba para actuar arriba del escenario. La joven no podía memorizar nada se ponía nerviosa, pero su pareja le ayudaba a memorizar

—Esto cada vez me pone nerviosa —dijo Miku leyendo una hoja de papel.

—Tranquila amor—dijo Mikuo tratando de tranquilizarla.

La chica de cabello verde agua, entra a su cuarto y sacaba el vestido que ella iba a utilizar para esta noche. —Por suerte no está roto y nada de eso—dijo ella sonriendo

*en la casa de Gakupo*

En la casa del samurái, estaban Gumi, Gakupo, Rin, Len, Gumiya y Luka, todos estaban comiendo sushi y algo de arroz, Luka estaba sentada al lado de su novio al igual que los demás. Parecía como una pequeña cita de seis… La rubia de ojos azules fue la que termino de comer al igual que Len, ambos jóvenes sacan sus postres que eran una banana y una naranja.

Luka comía y a la vez miraba el reloj que marcaba las 4pm —Vaya la hora paso rápidamente—dijo ella sorprendida.

—Bastante rápido—dijo el samurái agarrando los platos de todos, la hermana menor del joven se encargaba de limpiar los platos mientras que su novio de cabellos verdes la ayudaba a secar.

—Gracias Gumiya— decía Gumi sonriéndole a su chico.

Este se ruborizaba —De nada mi amor—responde el joven.

—Vamos chicos, si llegamos temprano mejor aprenderemos a memorizar algunas cosas del los dialogos—interrumpe Luka sonriendo.

Todos asentían con la cabeza, salieron de la casa e se fueron a la casa de Mikuo. En el camino ellos se habían encontrado a Kaito y a Meiko, como siempre el peli azulado comiendo helado mientras que su novia se aguantaba las ganas de beber cerveza pero también ella comía helado.

—Chicos…—decía Kaito alegremente

—Kaito, ¿Qué haces comiendo helado?, ya debemos ir a la casa de Mikuo—le decía Len mirando a su compañero. El peli azulado asiente con la cabeza y se marcha junto con ellos.

Cuando llegan a la casa de su compañero, la persona que le abre la puerta era nada menos que Miku. La joven sostenía una hoja de papel y su mirada alegre de siempre, todos los jóvenes que iban a actuar en la obra entran. Su compañero de cabello verde agua estaba sentado en su cómodo sofá y se quedaba leyendo el papel, por unos minutos deja de leer e se levanta y saluda a sus amigos.

Len sacaba de su bolsillo una banana y comía, cuando tira la cascara de la fruta. La ultima en entrar a la casa era nada menos que Mieko, no se dio cuenta de la cascara de la banana y lo pisa provocando que se estrellara contra unos muebles de la casa. Su novio y los demás rápidamente se aseguran a ver como estaba ya que se había golpeado muy fuerte… Gakupo y Kaito la ayudaban a levantarla pero la castaña comenzaba a gritar de dolor y justo en su pierna izquierda, la peli rosada se acerca a su amiga y le revisaba la pierna para saber bien exactamente donde le dolía, y era cerca de la rodilla.

—Perdón Meiko—dijo Len triste y apenado por lo sucedido. —No fue mi intención hacer eso te lo juro—repetía el rubio una y otra vez.

—No te preocupes, Len—dijo la castaña aguantando su dolor.

La de cabellos verdes saca su celular y empieza a llamar a la ambulancia mientras que Rin llamaba a su profesora de teatro avisando que una de sus compañeras estaba lastimada;

—Así es profesora, Meiko se lastimo en la pierna pero no se preocupe estará bien.

—_Como no quieres que me preocupe, si no tenemos reemplazo._ —contestaba la profesora.

—Profesora, ya sé quién puede reemplazar a Meiko—dijo Gakupo agarrándole el celular a Rin.

—_Y dime a ¿quién tienen ustedes?_

—Mi hermana…Lily—responde el de cabellos morados.

—_Bueno entonces avísale que va actuar como la madrastra…_—dijo la profesora cortando la llamada. Después la ambulancia llega a la casa de Mikuo y se la llevan a Meiko lesionada. La hermana menor de Gakupo, marcaba el número de "Lily" en su celular y la llamaba para avisarle sobre la obra, aparte de que ella iba a reemplazar a la castaña.

—Lily, tendrás que venir a la casa de Mikuo para actuar como la madrastra—le dijo la joven peli verde atreves de su celular.

—_Bueno, está bien no hay problema_—responde Lily cortando la llamada.

Continuara…

* * *

_****_**-espero que les guste :D  
**

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo  
**

**sayonara :P-  
**

**atte. J.H  
**


	9. Romeo y Cenicienta

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza D: estuve ocupada con algunas cosas y bueno les traigo el capítulo final de "Amor en el colegio". Espero que les guste :D .**

**Aclaraciones: Letras negras son los diálogos de la obra o lo que sucede dentro de la obra :D, y los * son lo que sucede cuando se están preparando para los actos.**

* * *

**Capitulo nº8 final; Romeo y Cenicienta**

Una chica de cabellos rubios, entraba en la casa de Mikuo…—Onee-san—dijo su hermana de cabellos verdes.

—Gumi, ¿llegue justo no?—preguntaba ella nerviosa.

—Sí, Onee-san llegas justo a tiempo—contestaba la joven de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa.

Lily miraba como los enfermeros se estaban llevando a Meiko, como su novio no podía ir, Meito se fue a acompañarla. La joven de cabellos rubios agarraba el papel para saberse los guiones de la "madrastra", Lukay Miku retomaron sus guiones como "las hermanastras" y Rin era la "cenicienta", Gakupo, Mikuo y Gumiya eran los que tenían pocas palabras para decir, Mikuo y Gumiya eran los soldados así que, mucho diálogos no eran…Todos se quedaron en sallando, hasta las 7 p.m luego se fueron a la parada del colectivo, para así también ir rápidamente al colegio…Cada uno sabía que tenía que decir en la obra.

—Bueno chicos, les deseo suerte—les decía Miku con una sonrisa simpática, sus compañeros, les daba la gracias también a ella, pero aún estaban tristes por la ausencia de Meiko…

Todos los jóvenes que iban a actuar para la obra de "Romeo y Cenicienta", cada uno de los estudiantes se encerraban en sus camarines, para así vestirse para la obra, Len aún se sentía mal por lo que paso, el antes de entrar en su camarín, mira por el telón a su amiga Meiko que recién llegaba del hospital y con un yeso en su pierna izquierda, ella ahora ocupa uno de los asientos del teatro, esperando con emoción que empiecen sus compañeros.

*El telón rojo comenzaba a levantarse, la decoración para la obra era perfecta…Todo era muy colorido, Rin aparecía disfrazada de una pobre mucama quien se encargaba de limpiar la casa, luego llegaban Luka y Miku vestidas bien elegantes y de brazos cruzados.*

—**Sigue limpiando, mucama—le decían ambas con una sonrisa malvada.**

—**Queremos nuestros cuartos bien limpios, cuando lleguemos de nuestro paseo.—decía Luka mirando a su hermana menor.**

—**Bueno como ordene señorita—dijo Rin mientras limpiaba el suelo.**

—**Niñas es hora de irnos—dijo la madrastra quien bajaba por las escaleras.**

**Las tres se marchaban por la puerta dejando a la pobre mucama, sola y limpiando… Acomodando algunos floreros por las casas, un carta pasaba por debajo de la puerta, por su curiosidad toma la carta con cuidado y la abre**; —_**"Señorita Lily; Usted y sus hijas están invitadas a la fiesta, que se realizara en el castillo…Para que también sus hijas sea una de las candidatas para ser la esposa del príncipe, Len… Saluda Atentamente El Rey Gakupo—**_**terminaba ella de leer la carta y lo vuelve a guardar dentro del sobre.**

—**Quisiera ir a esa fiesta… Y que el príncipe me eligiera a mí—musito ella con una sonrisa torcida. Continúo limpiando la casa hasta que esas tres brujas, que también los llamaba familia, aparecieron con unos bolsos llenos de vestidos… Aquellas dos chicas, quien eran sus hermanastras se peleaban por todo, el maquillaje o sino es por el vestido entre otras cosas más.**

**La madrastra se acerca a la joven mucama y le quita el sobre de las manos.— ¿Acaso querías esconderme mi correo, tonta niña?—decía Lily cuando le quitaba la carta y lo leía en voz baja.**

**Mientras tanto, Miku y Luka se peleaban por un vestido celeste con detalles blancos,**—**Niñas prepárense para la fiesta de esta noche—dijo madrastra con una sonrisa irónica. Aquellas dos niñas escucharon las palabras de su madre cosa que rápidamente ambas jóvenes se encierra en sus respectivos cuartos para ir cambiándose para la fiesta.**

—**Y tu mocosa… Me limpies todos los cuartos, en especial el mío y el de mis niñas—dijo la de cabellos rubios dándole una orden a Rin.**

**Mientras tanto en el reino;**

**Gakupo Kamui se encargaba de los preparativos para la fiesta al lado de su sirviente, Kaito Shion se pasaban hablando sobre la futura esposa del príncipe Len Kagamine, cosa que el chico se quedaba sentado en su trono algo desanimado, no quería casarse pronto… Además todas las mujeres del pueblo están preparándose para el baile de esta noche. **

—**Que aburrido se pone esto—dijo este estando aburrido sentado en su trono.**

—_**Espero que esto termine pronto—susurro en voz baja.**_

*Las el telón cae para que luego los alumnos se vayan a cambiar, la profesora de ellos sale para decir que "el segundo acto" ya comenzaba… Otra vez el telón volvió a abrirse, algunas cosas cambiaron, pusieron una tela que tenia pegados estrellas de cartón pero pintados, al igual que la luna, era el turno que aparecía Gumi Megpoid la hada madrina, unas cuerdas ataban su cuerpo pero no se le notaban ya que estaban por debajo de su disfraz*

**Rin seguía limpiado la casa como se lo había ordenado su madrastra, se sentía triste; una lagrima paso por su mejilla hasta impactar en el suelo… En ese momento una pequeña estrella entro por la ventana, la joven se quedo atenta admirando ese brillo que se movía de un lado a otro.**

—**Hola, yo soy tu hada madrina…—dijo Gumi haciendo una risita burlona.**

— **¿Mi hada madrina? —repitió la joven confundida.**

—**Así es Cenicienta, vengo a cumplir todos tus deseos—le decía el hada moviendo su varita.**

—**Un deseo…—murmuro la joven recordando la fiesta del príncipe, en ese momento el hada estaba agarrando dos ratones blancos, una calabaza y con su magia los transformo en caballos y a la calabaza se transformo en un carruaje amarillento, y detalles naranjas.**

*Las ratas blancas fueron reemplazados por unos caballos maniquíes y el carruaje había sido construida por un carpintero que había contratado la misma profesora de teatro.*

— **¡Qué hermoso!— musito Cenicienta mientras admiraba el carruaje.**

—**Bueno ahora llego tu turno Cenicienta**—**insinuaba la joven hada acercándose. Una pequeña chispa salió de aquella varita mágica e rodeo a Rin para después hacerla desaparecer del escenario.**

*****Las luces del escenario se apagaron para hacer que Rin se cambie rápido para lo que venía. Las luces volvieron a encenderse y el público pudo ver a la chica de cabellos rubios completamente cambiada, con un vestido blanco, con detalles amarillentos y negros, un moño negro que le sujetaba el cabello corto en una sola coleta, y una pequeña corona de oro *

—**Ahora si eres una princesa, Cenicienta… Recuerda que cuando sea las doce de la noche este deseo va a desaparecer**—**le dijo la peli verde sonriendo. La de cabellos rubios subía al carruaje para después irse a la fiesta del príncipe Kagamine.**

***** El telón baja de nuevo para después cambiar el lugar, Gumi y Rin ya no estaban ahora la escena será durante la fiesta, lo que estaban detrás del escenario estaban felices porque la obra estaba yendo muy bien porque se podían escuchar los aplausos del público… Otra vez las cortinas rojas se abren, ahora no es en la casa de la madrastra, sino en el castillo comienza la mejor parte*

**En el castillo; **

**El chef Akaito y Kiyoteru, estaban preparando la gran cena y el joven Teito se encargaba de hacer pasar a los invitados, que casi la gran mayoría eran todas damas de hermosas figuras, ellos dos se babeaban al ver a todas esas hermosas mujeres con vestidos de diferentes colores, el problema era que de todas esas damas solo una será la reina… Len se ponía nervioso; al ver esas hermosas mujeres como Miku, Luka, Teto, Haku, Kaiko, Gakuko y a Lenka. —Ya llegaron los invitados— suspira él cuando vio la larga fila, el rey Gakupo estaba parado al lado del trono de su hijo:**

—**Papá creo que esto se pondrá difícil— le decía el príncipe estando nervioso.**

— **¿Tú crees…? Te diría que eres afortunado hijo mío—le dijo el rey para después dejarlo solo.**

**Cada mujer que se acercaba hacia el príncipe, demostraba emoción, belleza e encanto… Pero el problema era cuando el joven Kagamine quería que bailaran a su lado, ciertas mujeres como Teto y Miku terminaron peleándose por el puesto y luego fueron echadas de la fiesta.**

**El joven de cabellos rubios, seguía mirando la fila pero al salir del lugar; encontró a una jovencita de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, que estaba bajando de un carruaje amarillento con detalles anaranjados, su vestido blanco y bien detallado que también le hacía resaltar su bella figura… Eso hizo que él se interesara en ella.**

— _**¿Quién será esa dama? Nunca la vi en mi vida**_**—dijo en sus pensamientos, en realidad Len quedo encantado al ver a su novia vestida de esa manera, era como ver a la mismísima princesa.**

—**Su invitación Señorita— interrumpió Gumiya , el soldado con una mirada seria ante la joven.**

— **¿Invitación?…uy Me lo olvide…—dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa torcida.**

—**Guardia déjala pasar… Ella también es una invitada aunque no tenga la invitación…ejeje—dijo el príncipe Kagamine interrumpiendo todo.**

—**Como usted ordene mi señor—dijo Gumiya dejándola pasar a la chica.**

—**Gracias.**

—**De nada ¿señorita?**

—**Cenicienta—contestaba la chica haciendo una reverencia ante este.**

—**Ven vamos a bailar…—musito este tomándola de la mano, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ambos jóvenes se asomaron en el medio de la pista y empezaron a bailar; todas las otras damas solo observaban con envidia a aquella mujer… Luka y Lily se quedaron mirando e tratando de reconocer a esa chica, como que se le hacía familiar su rostro pero la vestimenta la hacía una completa desconocida.**

—**Se parece a Cenicienta—murmuraba Lily cruzada de brazos.**

—**Mamá, ¿quieres que vaya a interferir? —Preguntaba Luka confundida —Ya que sacaron a mí otra tonta hermana…—**

—**No deja que Romeo siga bailando. — Contestaba Lily algo molesta.**

**Romeo y Cenicienta seguían bailando, la muchacha mantenía sus ojos en el reloj antigua pues recordaba lo que le había dicho su hada madrina, "**_**Cuando sea las doce este deseo va a desaparecer".**_** Las flechas del antiguo reloj marcaban las doce de la noche y las campañas de aquel objeto molestaban con ese ruido tan irritante pero que alarmo a la joven Cenicienta.**

— **¡Son las doce! —pronuncio la muchacha soltando las manos del chico y saliendo corriendo por la puerta principal, Romeo la seguía.**

— **¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto este agarrándola del brazo.**

—**Lo siento pero debo irme… Se me hace tarde—le respondía la de cabellos rubios.**

— **¿Tarde? **

—**Para la realidad. — Fue lo último que le dijo ella huyendo corriendo y dejando un zapato de cristal, Romeo agarra ese objeto que brillaba y solo se quedo mirando como su Cenicienta se escapaba del castillo y lo único que dejo fue uno de sus zapatos de cristal, luego el volvió para continuar con el baile, pero esta vez su padre lo obligo a bailar con Luka quien lo esperaba ansiosa y también emocionada.**

*****Las cortinas vuelven a caer, mientras que los alumnos se estaban cambiando… La profesora de teatro volvió a salir para hablarles del "tercer acto y final"*

—Al día siguiente el príncipe quería seguir buscando a su dama, ya que quedo perdidamente enamorado de aquella mujer; cuya también bailo a su lado.** —**decía ella tomando una pausa para después continuar leyendo el libro. **—**Cenicienta volvió a su casa, otra vez trabajando como una mucama para su madrastra y para sus hermanastras, lo que vivió en el día anterior duro poco pero lo que ella no sabía era que la estaban buscando**— ***La señora volvió a ponerse detrás del escenario y el telón volvió a abrirse, ahora era otra vez en la casa de Lily *

—**Sigue limpiando insignificante mucama, termina de lavar esos platos y luego ve a acomodar mi cuarto—ordenaba con firmeza aquella señorita.**

—**Si señora—repetía la muchacha una y otra vez.**

**El timbre sonaba; Miku se asomaba a la puerta, casi se desmaya …Porque no se esperaba ver al príncipe Romeo y en su propia casa.**

—**Romeo…—dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.**

—**Este… hola vengo a hacerles una propuesta— le decía este en tono nervioso, al mostrarle el zapato de cristal. —Una de ustedes es mi dama, la que bailo conmigo en la noche anterior—**

**Luka y Miku se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna de las dos no tuvieron suerte porque no le entraba el zapato, también hasta Lily se probó pero tampoco no fue un éxito… En ese momento Len miro hacia atrás y se encontró con la mucama.**

—**Señorita ¿me permite?**

—**Si porque no. —le contesta ella con una sonrisa tímida, Len le ponía el zapato cosa que le quedaba a la perfección y eso fue lo que más le había sorprendido a este, de que su dama que tanto buscaba era nada menos que una mucama, bondadosa, tierna y simpatica; para las otras era irritante.**

— ¡**No!, ella no puede ser esa chica, soy yo**—**interrumpía la peli verde agua en tono molesta.**

— **¡Deja de mentir hermana!, yo soy tu chica príncipe Romeo—contra decía Luka empujando a su hermana.**

—**Lo siento chicas ya encontré a mi Cenicienta—le dijo Len agarrando de la mano a Rin y se fueron corriendo.**

*****Ellos dos se fueron corriendo detrás del escenario para después cambiarse, otra vez las luces se apagaron y pequeñas luces se encendía iluminando la alfombra roja del teatro… Rin venia caminando lentamente con un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles anaranjados, y un ramo de flores amarillas y el joven de cabellos rubios la estaba esperándola arriba del escenario con un esmoquin negro y una corbata amarillenta. Luego las luces se encendieron cuando la Cenicienta llego estando al lado de su príncipe*

—**Estamos aquí reunidos, para juntar a estas dos parejas…Romeo y a Cenicienta—dijo Gakupo estando vestido como un cura. —Romeo aceptas por esposa a Cenicienta?.**

**El joven de cabellos rubios la miraba a los ojos, —Si acepto.**

—**Y tu Cenicienta?**

—**Si acepto.**

—**Por el sagrado matrimonio los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia—finalizo Gakupo mientras salía del lugar.**

**Len y Rin se miraron mutuamente, esta vez no le importaban si se iban a besar al frente del publico…Esto era como una boda de verdad.**

*****La señorita se quedaba mirando de porque aquellos dos aún no se besan y mientras que sus otros alumnos que ya habían actuado estaban parados detrás de ella*

**Len la agarra de la barbilla y junta sus labios con los de ella y profundizaba sus labios un poco más, se podía escuchar los aplausos del público todos estaban alegres; después el joven dejo de besarla porque sus compañeros comenzaron a salir detrás de las cortinas para después presentarse cada uno de los personajes.**

**Todos hacían una reverencia ante el público y luego entre ellos salía su profesora que había recibido un ramo de flores como de felicitaciones… **

Al día siguiente todos los demás alumnos de diferentes salones felicitaron a la feliz pareja, aunque Meiko no pudo participar por su lección, será para la próxima pero esta vez sería algo diferente…

—Puede que actuemos en la bella durmiente…—dijo Len algo sonrojado.

—Pero nosotros no seremos los protagonistas… Puede que sean Gakupo y Luka… Quien sabe o Miku y Mikuo—dijo Gumi mientras abrazaba a su novio Gumiya.

— ¿Final feliz? —indago Mikuo al besar a Miku.

— ¡Mikuo obvio que hay final feliz!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Meiko y Luka que ellas le agarraba de la mano a Kaito y a Gakupo.

—Final feliz—repitió Rin besando a su novio Len Kagamine.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Y ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero que les haya gustado _

_Sayonara atte. J.H_


End file.
